Yo quiero una mascota
by Gumix
Summary: Francis lleva a sus dos amigos Antonio y Gilbert a una extraña Pet Shop. Allí el español conoce a un lindo neko llamado Lovino. Antonio decide adoptarlo y así es como comienza su nueva vida junto a su mascota.  Spamano/Otras Parejas   Lemmon
1. Lo quiero a él

**Rated: M (Pienso poner hard).**

**Axis Powers Hetalia pertenece a Himaruya-Sama.**

**Yo quiero una mascota**

Un apurado francés se encontraba corriendo por las calles de la ciudad llevando consigo arrastras a su amigo español y a su amigo alemán. Los tenía a ambos tomados de los brazos mientras que con una gran sonrisa iba a gran velocidad hacia un destino incierto para sus dos amigos.

-Oh _mes amis _(Mis amigos)! Tienen que ver esta tienda que encontré!- Dijo el rubio muy alegre mientras los otros dos chicos intentaban seguirle el paso.

-Kesesese de seguro esa tienda no es tan awesome (Asombroso) como yo- Se idolatraba a si mismo uno de los europeos, parecía ser alvino.

-Francis, ¿falta mucho?, comienzo a cansarse- La queja provenía del castaño español.

El francés sonrío y se detuvo frente a una tienda. Llevaba un cartel que decía "_Pet Shop_". Los dos amigos miraron extrañados al rubio.

-¿Para qué nos trajiste aquí? Yo ya tengo al awesome gilbird como mascota y es la más awesome del mundo- El alvino que había hablado anteriormente hizo este comentario, levantando los brazos sonriente mientras que a su cabeza subía un pequeño pollito amarillo, que al parecer era "Gilbird".

-Es que deben ver que tipo de mascotas venden aquí, son muy lindas, vengan les mostrare- Francis les guiño unos de sus ojos a sus compañeros e hizo un ademán con la mano invitándoles a seguirlo.

-Pero no son más lindas que Gilbird, ni tan asombrosas- Discutía el ojirubí.

Antonio solo sonreía mientras perseguía a su amigo francés que acababa de entrar a la tienda. Cuando estos tres entraron el español y el alemán observaron la tienda. Al entrar había bolsas con comida, juguetes, ropa para animales, accesorios, etc. La gran pregunta era, ¿Y las mascotas donde estaban?.

-¿A dónde nos trajiste Francis?- Preguntó el español.

-Ya verán, ya verán- El rubio se acerco al mostrador donde se encontraba una chica rubia, de cabellera corta, de unos hermosos ojos verdes y una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-Bienvenidos a la Pet Shop, ¿Qué desean?- Dijo con alegría la chica.

-Venimos a ver a los _pets,_ _belle dame _(Bella Dama)- Respondió el francés con una sonrisa seductora.

Antonio y Gilbert se miraron dudosos, no tenían idea que eran los pets pero en poco tiempo ya lo sabrían.

La chica de procedencia belga asintió sonriente se dirigió a una puerta que seguía detrás del mostrador y la abrió dejando pasar a los tres amigos. Acto seguido ella tomo la delantera a ellos. Era un pasillo largo, de un color verde agua muy claro y bonito, al final de este pasillo había tres puertas más, obviamente ellos no sabían que era.

-Por aquí están los pets- Dijo la chica abriendo una puerta que se encontraba a su izquierda.

-Esto deseaba que vieran _mes amis_- Canturreó el francés siguiendo a la belga.

Los otros dos se preguntaban que era tan especial en esos dichosos "pets".

Dentro de esa habitación había varias puertas más. Ese lugar era más grande de lo que parecía.

-La mayoría de los pets están en el patio jugando, esa puerta de allí lleva al patio- Apuntó a la última puerta de todas las que había, era la más grande de las que se encontraban allí.

-A todo esto, ¿qué es un pet?- Preguntó el español.

-No te impacientes _mon ami _(Mi amigo), ya lo verás- El rubio abrió la puerta que llevaba al patio.

El sol dio directamente en sus ojos lo cual lo cegó un poco hasta que su vista se acostumbró a la luz. Aquel patio poseía un pasto sumamente verde, muy bien cuidado, en medio había una fuente de esas con angelitos de donde surgen chorros de agua, en un rincón había un arenero, en otro una piscina, varias plantas y lo más importantes, unas criaturas, que parecían mitad animal mitad humano.

-¿No son lindos?- Preguntó el francés a sus amigos.

Los nombrados quedaron boquiabiertos observando la escena. Al principio podían asustarse, pensarían que los habían alterado genéticamente o algo por el estilo, obviamente que no era común.

-Fusosososo que lindos- Sonrió el español mirando a aquellas criaturas.

-Gilbird es mucho mas lindo- Se cruzó de brazos el alvino.

-Ya deja de alabar a tu Gilbird, Gilbert- Rió el francés.

-Está bien, está bien, son _niedlich_ (Lindos)- Dijo al fin el alemán.

La chica de adentró en aquel patio, seguida por Francis y Gilbert. El español no les siguió, ya que un llanto llamó su atención. El español caminó hasta llegar a un árbol que se encontraba algo alejado de los demás pets. Dio la vuelta a este hasta encontrarse con una de esas criaturitas allí. Ésta tenía orejas y cola de felino, se encontraba abrazado a sus piernas mientras que su rostro estaba hundido en ellas y no se le dejaba ver. Pero sí, estaba llorando. El chico gato no se percató de la presencia del humano.

-¿Por qué lloras?- Preguntó el español con una mueca de lástima al verlo en ese estado.

El hibrido se asustó mucho y dio un salto de golpe. Ahí fue cuando pudo ver su rostro. Tenía unos lindos ojos dorados, su cabello era castaño oscuro al igual que sus orejas y cola de animal.

-¿Q..quién eres tú, bastardo?- Al hablar lo hizo de muy mala gana, acto seguido se limpió las lágrimas, tenía los ojos algo rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar.

El español sonrió ante su respuesta. –Responde tu primero y te diré quien soy- Le dijo aún sin aproximarse.

-No estaba llorando- En verdad aquel chico no sabía mentir.

-¿Seguro?, yo creo que si- Le contradijo el ojiverde.

-O..ok, si lo estaba haciendo pero a ti no te incumbe- Respondió el felino.

-Dímelo y te daré…- El español busco en su bolsillo y sacó un pequeño tomate -¡Un tomate!- Le dijo animado.

El otro chico le observó dudoso moviendo sus orejas, acercándose al fruto para olfatearlo.

-Acepto- Le mostró la palma de su mano demandando el tomate.

Antonio se lo dio y continuó allí parado esperando la respuesta a su pregunta.

-Yo…lloraba porque, siempre que viene algún humano a adoptarnos a uno de nosotros, a mí nunca me eligen, yo soy uno de los que hace más tiempo que me encuentro aquí- Relató al español como respuesta y después llevo el fruto rojo a su boca para comerlo mientras observaba hacia otro lado intentando no llorar nuevamente.

-Así que era eso- Dijo el ojiverde bastante dolido por lo que le había contado, una gran necesidad de adoptarle le invadió.

-Ahora, responde a mi pregunta, idiota- Le replicó al español.

-Ah, si, bueno, yo soy Antonio Fernández, soy de España, mucho gusto conocerte- Se presentó volviendo a sonreír. -¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Dame otro tomate y te respondo- Negoció el homínido.

-Ok- Le alcanzó otro de los frutos y espero con ansias la respuesta.

-Mi nombre es Lovino Vargas y soy italiano- Le respondió tomando el tomate.

En eso Antonio escuchó la voz de sus amigos que le llamaban. –_Mon ami_ Antoine, ¿Dónde estás?- Esa era la voz de Francis que parecía canturrear lo que decía.

-Aquí estoy- Respondió al llamado Toño.

Ahí fue cuando sus dos compañeros y la belga aparecieron caminando hasta aquel árbol.

La rubia sonrió –Veo que ya conociste a Lovino- Le dijo al español.

-Si, es muy lindo y tierno- Le correspondió la sonrisa.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Yo nos soy lindo, n..ni tierno!, _stupido_ (Estúpido)- Se quejó el italiano.

-Lovi, el vocabulario- Lo regañó la belga.

-_Perdono_ Emma- Se disculpó de mala gana el felino.

Francis miró al pet, ya le conocía. –Oh, ese es el pequeño que me quiso morder- Dijo con gran dramatismo.

-Tú te la buscaste bastardo, ¡Te atreviste a tocar mi rulo, desgraciado!- Ya se había cabreado.

Antonio no se había dado cuenta, pero aquel chico tenía un rulito que sobre salía de su cabeza.

-Yo que iba a saber que era eso _chaton_ (Gatito)- En realidad mentía.

-Si los sabías, y muy bien, Emma te lo dijo- Se cruzó de brazos enojado.

-¿De verdad?- Se hacia el tonto Francis.

-Ya dejen de pelear- Les reprendió Emma -¿Y bien?, ¿Desean adoptar a algún pet?- Preguntó sonriente.

-Kesesese, son lindos, pero yo me quedo con mi Gilbird- Respondió Gilbert.

-Yo estoy esperando al que te encargue- Dijo Francis con su sonrisa seductora de siempre.

-Yo lo quiero a él- Antonio apuntó a Lovino.

-¡¿A él?- Se sorprendió Francis ante la elección de su amigo.

-Si- Asintió el español.

El italiano le observó también sorprendido, en verdad lo iban a adoptar, no sonreía solo porque él era de esa forma, poco demostrativo.

-Me alegro mucho de que desees adoptar a Lovino- Exclamó le belga con mucha alegría. –Ahora vayamos a hacer el papeleo- La chica caminó hacia la puerta para volver a la pet shop.

Todos la siguieron menos Lovino, que dudaba en si debía ir o no. Fue cuando Emma le dijo que lo hiciera, si faltaba el pet no tenía gracia.

Cuando por fin llegaron al mostrador la belga saco un formulario y una lapicera. –Llena esto Antonio, pagas y Lovi será tuyo- Le indicó la chica al español alcanzándole la lapicera.

-Está bien- Antonio tomo el bolígrafo y comenzó a llenar el formulario.

Mientras tanto Lovino miraba con muchas ganas al pollito de Gilbert, es que, se veía bastante gordito, debía tener un buen sabor, parecía muy apetitoso y más para un gato..o un chico mitad gato. El peliblanco se dio cuenta de la mirada felina sobre su ave y se alarmó bastante.

-Ni se te ocurra querer comerte a mi awesome Gilbird ¿Entendiste?- Le dijo al homínido tomando al pollito entre sus dos manos en forma de protección.

-¿Quién dijo que yo deseaba comerme a esa cosa amarilla?- Era obvio, mentía.

-Entonces ¿Qué mirabas sino?- Le interrogó mirándole de mala manera –Ah, ya se, es que no puedes evitar mirar al awesome yo- Sonrió confiado el alemán.

-Si, si, lo que digas, _stupido_- Con tal de no pelear con él le respondía eso.

-Terminé- Sonrío Antonio sacando de su bolsillo su billetera.

-Muy bien- La belga guardo el formulario y le dio otra hoja al español –Esto es tuyo, ah y debo darte algo- Se acerco a una caja de donde saco una manta y un peluche, ¿de tomate?, si eso parecía.

-Estas cosas son de Lovi, y por cierto come comida de humano- Aclaró.

-Está bien, gracias- Antonio tomo las cosas y después le dio el dinero a Emma.

Ella lo guardó en la caja registradora y se despidió de ellos.

-Hasta pronto chicos- Saludó con su mano mientras estos tres y el felino se iban de la

tienda.

Ya en la calle todos miraron a Lovino el cual se escondió detrás de Antonio al sentir tantas miradas sobre si mismo.

-Tal vez debas darle tu chaqueta Antonio, así la gente no lo mira raro por sus orejas, y la cola podrá esconderla en su pantalón, oh que idea tan awesome tuvo el awesome yo- El ego de Gilbert no podía faltar al momento de dar una buena idea.

-Si tienes razón- Antonio se quito la chaqueta y se la paso a Lovino. El italiano la observó y después se la puso escondiendo sus orejas de gato con la capucha de esta.

-Ahora la cola- Le dijo el español.

-Yo te ayudo si quiere _chaton_- Se ofreció entusiasmado Francis.

-Ni sueñes, idiota- Le respondió el felino escondiendo su cola en su pantalón.

-Aaaahh- Dijo con algo de desilusión el francés.

-Kesesesese, Francis vamonos ya- El alemán ya se había cansado.

-Ok, _mon ami, _Toño nosotros nos vamos para este lado ¿Si?, disfruta a tu mascota- Se despidió Francis.

-Hasta luego- Sonrió Antonio devolviendo el saludo. Cuando por fin se fueron el español miro a su nueva mascota.

-Sígueme, vamos a mi casa- Le dijo comenzando a caminar hacia su hogar. El italiano solo asintió y le siguió. Nadie le miraba como si fuera algo raro, sus extremidades felinas estaban bien escondidas, eso le hizo sentirse a gusto.

Antonio se detuvo frente a un gran edificio, bastante lindo, estaba frente al mar, si lo veía a simple vista parecía ser caro. El ojiverde abrió la puerta de entrada al edificio saludando al guardia de seguridad y después yendo hasta el ascensor. Lovino miraba todo curioso, para el todo era nuevo allí. El español apretó el botón que los llevaba al piso cuatro, la máquina de transporte metálica obedeció la orden y empezó a subir hasta el destino deseado.

El italiano trago saliva, había un silencio molesto en aquel ascensor y por alguna razón Lovino sentía que debía agradecerle al español por haberlo adoptado aunque le halla tratado mal desde el principio.

-A..Antonio- Tartamudeó el felino.

-¿Si?- Le observó sonriente el ojiverde.

-G..g..gra..c..cias- Balbuceó.

-No te entendí Lovi-

-Que gracias, maldita sea- Terminó por decir.

-De nada- Rió ante su reacción.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y ambos salieron. Lovino estaba algo desorientado, así que espero a que Toño fuera hasta la puerta a la cual correspondía su apartamento.

-Por aquí Lovino- Antonio caminó hasta una puerta que llevaba el número 41 en ella y pasando la llave la abrió.

Al entrar vio el apartamento por dentro. Este era muy acogedor, al parecer Antonio debía tener un buen trabajo o algo por el estilo ya que era tan lujoso como el edificio en donde se encontraban. El español dejo la manta y el peluche sobre el sofá. Lovino solo lo observaba.

-Siéntete como en casa Lovi- Le dijo para que este no se quedara ahí parado sin hacer nada. El minino asintió y comenzó a explorar su nuevo hogar. En realidad buscaba algo en particular, el cuarto de Antonio. Mientras abría las puertas del apartamento llego a la cocina, al baño, a una oficina hasta que por fin dio con el cuarto. Al español le daba gracia la situación ya que Lovino iba por ahí con su peluche y manta, se veía lindo. El ojiverde siguió a su mascota y se sorprendió al encontrarlo acostado sobre su cama.

-Ey!, esa es mi cama- Le aclaró.

-¿Y?- Se encogió de hombros. –Es una cama matrimonial, ¿Acaso la quieres para ti solo, bastardo?- Le miro mal.

-Claro que no- ¿Significaba que dormirían juntos?.

El italiano abrazó su peluche y liberó sus orejas y cola de gato, para después sacarse la chaqueta de su amo.

-P..pero ¿Dormirás conmigo?- Preguntó Antonio.

-¿Eh? Claro que no, tu te iras al sofá- Le respondió mirándolo.

-Ni creas que yo me iré al sofá, ve tú a dormir ahí, no te olvides de quien es el amo aquí- Estaba dejándole en claro quien mandaba, aunque no se había enojado. –Eso o duermes conmigo aquí- Ni loco pensaba irse al sofá porque el felino no quisiera dormir con él.

-Está bien- Lovino se resigno y se acostó en la cama dándole la espalda mientras seguía abrazando su peluche. Sería una noche larga con su nueva mascota para Antonio.

**Reviews please? Me harán muy feliz si lo hacen *w***

**Y además, agradecería mucho que pusieran algunas parejas que quisieran que aparezcan en el fanfic, te acepta Yaoi, Yuri, Hetero, y también si desean algún pet más para alguien 8D**

**En fin, gracias por leer!, intentaré subir lo más rápido que pueda el próximo cap, aunque pienso hacerlo dos veces o una por semana, no prometo que sean tan largos como este pero igual lo intentare.**


	2. Fiebre

**Hetalia la pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz y blah blah blah (?) xD lo mismo de siempre .w.**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

El neko se encontraba acostado en la cama de su amo, mientras éste le miraba.

-Ya deja de observarme- Se quejó Lovino tapándose con las sábanas de la cama, no le agradaba que le mirara tanto.

Antonio sonrió, se le hacia tierna su reacción, bueno, a decir verdad había muy pocas cosas que a Toño no se le hicieran tiernas cuando tenían que ver con su mascota.

El español decidió dejar dormir tranquilamente a Lovino por lo que se fue entornando la puerta antes de salir de la habitación.

El neko no tardo mucho en caer presa del sueño y terminó dormido allí abrazado a su peluche.

**x x x**

Por su parte el mayor opto por llamar a sus dos amigos, Gilbert y Francis invitándoles a su casa, tal vez a pasar la noche también si estos dos aceptaban, era un sábado a la noche, debían hacer algo. Antonio tomo el teléfono y marcó el número de su amigo francés; esperó unos segundos en la línea hasta que escuchó esa voz tan familiar para él.

-_Bonjour mon ami_ (Hola amigo mío)- Contestaron del otro lado del teléfono.

-Hola Francis, ¿Cómo estas?-

-_Muy bien, ¿Y tú?_-

-Bien bien, te llamaba para invitarte a casa-

-_¿Hoy?_-

-Si, además también invitaré a Gilbert, si aceptas le llamo a él también ahora-

-_¡Claro que si acepto!, yo me encargo de llamar a Gil, no te preocupes_-

-Está bien, gracia Fran-

-_De nada Antoine- _Acto seguido se escucho como el francés finalizaba la llamada.

El de habla española dejo el teléfono en su lugar y se dio media vuelta, pero una silueta detrás de él le asusto al aparecer allí de manera tan repentina.

-¡Ah!- Gritó al asustarse.

-¿Nya?- Fe lo único que se escucho en la oscuridad del pasillo.

-Oh, Lovi, eres tú- Sonrió aliviado.

-¿Quién sería sino, idiota?- Preguntó de mala gana el híbrido ya dirigiéndose hasta donde estaba Antonio para que viera que si era él.

-Eh…bueno, eso no interesa ahora, además, si que eres silencioso- Era verdad, no se había percatado de su presencia.

-Soy mitad gato, ¿Qué esperabas?, una de mis cualidades es esa- Le respondió el italiano dándole la espalda para mientras dirigirse al sillón y sentarse allí aún con su peluche en brazos.

-¡Aww!, te ves tan lindo Loviii, fusososososo- Exclamó el español al verle así.

-Tsk- Se sonrojó por completo el neko –¡No digas esas cosas estúpidas bastardo!- Regañó bastante enojado. –Y no me digas Lovi, maldición-.

Antonio no hizo más que reír ante la reacción de su pet.

-Y dime ¿Se supone que va a venir el francés gay y el _alemán_ pollofílico?- Pronunció la palabra "alemán" con despreció.

-Lovino- Dijo en forma de regaño al felino.

-Ok, en fin, ¿Vienen o no?-

-Si, vendrán y se llaman Francis y Gilbert no francés gay y alemán pollofílico- Aclaró Antonio sin poder evitar hacer una sonrisa algo graciosa, de esas que aparecen cuando alguien está intentando no reírse, es que si para algo era bueno Lovino, es para poner apodos graciosos.

-Maldita sea- Bufó enojado, cruzándose de brazos e inflando las mejillas de una manera un tanto infantil pero tierna, él quería dormir tranquilamente esa noche pero tendrían que aparecer los dos amigotes del español a _joderle_ la vida.

-Tan solo mírate, que ternura- Dijo con una mirada enternecida Toño sumando un tono meloso a su comentario.

-Ya cállate, imbécil- Lovino levanto sus orejas de gato al escuchar el timbre sonar.

-Oh, bueno, al parecer Gil y Fran ya llegaron- Sonrió el ibérico acercándose al teléfono del portero. -¡Hola! ¿Quién es?- Preguntó Antonio para cerciorarse de que eran sus amigos y no una visita inesperada u otra persona.

-_Bonjour, mon ami_- Canturreó un alegre francés. El español no precisó escuchar más para tomar las llave e ir hacia la planta baja a abrirle a sus amigos.

Mientras tanto Lovino no hacia más que mover sus orejitas de atrás hacia adelante, debía admitir que extrañaba a su nuevo amo, eso que lo conocía muy poco, pero nunca nadie antes de él le había tratado de esa manera, nadie le elogiaba tanto como lo hacia aquel hombre, y a pesar de que le regañara por todo anhelaba escuchar su voz, ver sus ojos verdes y esa sonrisa deslumbrante que siempre adornaba su rostro. El italiano se sonrojo al darse cuenta en lo que pensaba, ¡Como se le iba a ocurrir tal cosa!, apenas le conocía, tal vez era un pervertido que guardaba porno debajo de su cama, que tenia juguetes sexuales por ahí escondidos, ¡Vaya a saber!. Aunque…pensándolo mejor parecía ser un buen chico.

**x x x**

El español vio a sus amigos a través del vidrio de la planta baja y les saludo con la mano y su típica sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

Apenas la abrió su amigo alemán se le lanzó prácticamente encima.

-Kesesese, siéntete afortunado porque el asombroso Gilbird y el awesome yo vinimos a visitarte- Dijo, siempre tan modesto (Sarcasmo).

En eso Francis carraspeo. –¿Y yo qué?- Preguntó mirando a Gilbert.

-Ah si, el asombroso Gilbird, el _awesome_ yo y el no tan asombroso Francis vinimos a visitarte- Corrigió el peliplata.

-¿Cómo que no tan asombroso?, _mon ami_, yo soy muy _étonnant_- El francés dijo en una manera un tanto « _artística_ ».

-¿Qué coña es eso?- Preguntó el alemán.

-Es asombroso, pero en mi hermoso idioma, _mon ami_-

-Con razón sonaba tan gay- Dijo Gilbert carcajeando al final de su comentario.

-Eso no lo creen las chicas hermosas a las que acortejo- Protestó indignado el francés.

-¿De verdad? Yo pensaba que acortejabas hombres- Seguía riendo Gilbert.

Antonio no podía evitar reír un poco ante la pelea de sus amigos.

-Bien, ya subamos antes de que sigan peleando- El español se dio la vuelta a lo que sus amigos le siguieron.

**x x x**

Al llegar a la puerta de su apartamento Antonio la abrió sin problemas, ya que se encontraba sin la tranca.

Ahí fue cuando Toño notó que su amigo felino tenía un leve tono carmín en sus mejillas.

-Lovi, ¿Te pasa algo, tienes fiebre?- Preguntó el español preocupado acercándose al italiano colocando su mano en la frente de el más joven.

-¿Eh?, no, no me pasa nada- Lovino casi susurraba las palabras, ya que fue sacado de sus pensamientos por Antonio, sonaba distraído.

-¿Seguro?, por si acaso de pondré el termómetro, ya regreso, mientras tanto, Gil, Fran, siéntanse como en casa- El español caminó por el amplio pasillo dirigiéndose a su habitación.

El francés y el alemán ya se habían acomodado hacia un buen rato, desde que entraron ya se había sentado, observando la escena amo/mascota que sucedía frente a ellos.

-¡Antonio! No me pasa nada te digo, idiota- Dijo Lovino en un tono bastante fuerte como para que el español lo escuchara.

-No pienso correr el riesgo- Antonio apareció detrás del felino con el termómetro digital en mano. –Espera, ¿Se supone que los termómetros en ti se usan como en los humanos normales?-.

Francis lanzó una carcajada ante ese comentario. –Pues _mon ami_, si no es así, tendrás que meter el termómetro por el trasero del _chaton_- Aunque sonara raro, así se le tomaba la temperatura a varios animales y los gatos no eran la excepción.

-¡¿Quéee? A mi se me toma la temperatura como se le haría a un humano normal, ¡sucio pervertido!- Gritó Lovino asustado por la idea del francés, es que Antonio era tan idiota que sería capaz de hacer lo que ese otro le decía.

-¡Yo no soy un sucio pervertido!- Se quejó Francis.

-Claaaaro- Comentó con sarcasmo el ojirubí.

-Ok, Lovi, tranquilo, no pienso hacer eso- Sonrío dulcemente Antonio para calmarlo. Acto seguido tomo del brazo al felino para después meter su mano dentro de su camiseta dejando el termómetro entre su extremidad y la axila. Lovino sintió un escalofrío al sentir el roce de su piel con la del otro y su sonrojo se intensificó.

-Ahora solo queda esperar- El ibérico notó al aumento del carmín en el rostro del menor pero prefirió ignorarlo.

Mientras tanto se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la heladera, la abrió y saco varias cervezas bien frías de esta. Tomo un destapador y volvió a donde se encontraba antes, dejando las botellas en una mesita ratona que se encontraba en medio de sus amigos y su pet, aunque también consideraba amigo a este último.

Lovino observaba incrédulo, ¿Deseaba que tomara cerveza?, estaba loco. Un sonido de un "Pi pi, pi, pi pi…" comenzó a sonar, Antonio se acercó al chico neko apenas escuchar ese pitido, era el termómetro que avisaba que ya había captado la temperatura del individuo deseado.

El español miró el termómetro para después observar al italiano.

-¡Lovino! ¿Cómo no te estás sintiendo mal?, estás volando en fiebre- Alarmó el ibérico.

-¿Nya?- Tan solo alcanzó a decir porque apenas dijo eso el español ya lo había tomado en brazos dispuesto a llevarlo a la habitación.

Antonio abrió la puerta con cuidado de no golpear al italiano y lo dejo sobre la cama.

-Lovi, debes descansar, por favor hazlo, si te llegas a sentir mal me avisas y te doy un remedio, pero mientras tanto descansa- Antonio acaricio los cabellos del menor, el cual solo lo observaba sin emitir un solo ruido.

El español depositó un beso en la frente del otro y salió de la habitación para ir con sus invitados.

**x x x**

-Ya regresaste- Sonrió Francis a su amigo español.

-Si, lamento mucho dejarlos aquí solos- Pidió disculpas el ojiverde.

-No te preocupes _mon ami_, no es tu culpa, ni la de Lovino que se halla enfermado- Dijo calmándolo el francés.

-Kesesesese, lo que sucede es que las defensas de Lovino no son tan asombrosas como las mías- Exclamó con orgullo el alemán.

Antonio solo rió ante lo que dijeron sus amigos.

-Bueno, continuemos con lo que estábamos- El español tomo el destapador y abrió las botellas de cerveza. -¡Salud amigos!- Dijo pasándole una cerveza a cada uno.

**x x x**

Lovino tan solo observaba la habitación esperando que el sueño llegara y así poder dormir en los brazos de Morfeo. Pues no tardo mucho por suerte, al rato ya estaba dormido.

**x x x **

Al terminar su reunión con sus amigos Antonio los despidió y acompañó a la puerta de salida. Apenas llegó de nuevo a su departamento paso llave a la puerta y se apresuró a ir con Lovino. Al entrar le vio dormido, por lo que le daba lástima despertarlo, aún así ya era la hora de dormir.

Se acercó a su armario y tomó una musculosa blanca y unos pantalones de pijama azules. Al ver que su acompañante dormía aún se cambió sin problemas en la misma habitación en la que se encontraban ambos.

Al finalizar el mayor se acercó a la cama y se acostó en esta junto al italiano, tapándose hasta un poco más alto que la cintura. Se tomó unos minutos para observar a Lovino dormir, aunque él le estaba dando la espalda prácticamente, Antonio sin pensarlo más de dos veces lo abrazo por detrás atrayéndolo y pegando sus cuerpos. Para su suerte el felino no despertó, solo se escucho un suspiro de su parte.

Nunca había dormido nunca con alguien, y esa idea la entusiasmaba al español, además Lovino se veía tan lindo y adorable allí dormido.

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**Ahora paso a explicar porque no subí más caps. Mi Internet se había averiado y no fue hasta el mes que lo arreglaron, es por esto que me ausente. Aún así, agradezco mucho sus reviews e intentaré poner a todas las parejas que nombraron, aunque se me hará difícil, así que espero que no se enfaden si no las coloco, ya que son muchas n_nUu.**


	3. La Sorpresa

**Axis Powers Hetalia le pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz, los personajes que aparecen aquí también.**

**Bueno…las parejas quedaron así: Como de principio Spamano, UkUs (Arthur será el seme), Franada, PruAus, SuFin, GerIta. También pienso poner Yuri así que también se aceptan peticiones de parejas de ese tipo.**

**Y otra aclaración: Todas las parejas tendrán un capítulo dedicado a ellas y como vi que también me pidieron Fruk decidí que al final haré un capítulo extra, que será dedicado a esta pareja (Obviamente no habrá intervención de sus nekos y será "alterno" a la historia que se vivió antes, tal vez tenga algo que ver con algún noviazgo que hallan tenido estos dos, pero después veré como hago).**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**La Sorpresa**

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a asomarse por la ventana de la habitación antes a oscuras. Lovino al sentir la molesta luz chocar con sus parpados los abrió encontrándose solo en el cuarto. Se levantó rápidamente de la cama, abrió la puerta, buscaba a Antonio frenético, ¿En verdad lo había dejado solo?.

-¿Bastardo?...- Preguntó caminando hacia la sala. Y no, no estaba. El neko se sentó en el sofá con sus orejitas bajas, no le gustaba quedarse solo, era una de sus fobias, además su nuevo amo no le había dicho nada, se fue como si nada, debía estar con sus amigotes de siempre. Lovino gruñó ante la idea, ¿Para qué lo había adoptado si se iría?.

…..

Mientras tanto Antonio se encontraba en la pet-shop con sus dos amigos (Si, Lovino acertó). Francis iba por su mascota, la que hace semanas que estaba fastidiando con la idea de su pet a sus amigos que los tenía hartos, para su suerte hoy se terminaría esto.

Francis parecía un niño pequeño emocionado porque le comprarían un nuevo juguete, corrió hacia el patio donde se encontraban los pets buscando el suyo. Esto causó que tanto la belga como el español rieran, mientras Gilbert no hacia más que curiosear observando todo.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está?- Preguntaba una y otra vez emocionado el francés.

-Ese es- Dijo la belga sonriendo mientras señalaba a un chico de rizos dorados.

Francis soltó un chillido de alegría y corrió nuevamente, pero esta vez hacia el que sería su futuro pet. Esto causó que el otro se asustara un poco y se escondiera detrás de uno de los arbustos.

-_Ma douceur _(Mi dulzura), sal, no te haré nada pequeñito- Sonrió amable tendiendo su mano entre las plantas esperando que el rubio saliera.

El neko algo desconfiado tomo la mano del europeo el cual lo ayudó a salir de su escondite.

-_Bonjour_, me llamo Francis, nacido en Francia y seré tu amo- Se presentó con la misma sonrisa de antes.

-Y..yo soy Matthew y soy canadiense- Susurró con una voz suave el norteamericano.

-_C'est un plaisir_ (Es un placer), Matthew!-

Mientras estos dos hablaban Antonio se informaba con la belga sobre la vida de Lovino. El rostro de la rubia había cambiado repentinamente ante las dudas del español. Antonio tuvo un mal presentimiento ante esa actitud.

-Mira Antonio, Lovino no ha tenido una vida muy buena. A decir verdad comenzaré desde el principio. Los "pets" en su pasado era humanos normales, fueron modificados genéticamente y eso es ilegal- Contaba la chica mientras observaba el suelo.

Antonio quedó petrificado, ¿Compró ilegalmente?.

Al ver su rostro Emma apresuró por seguir la historia: -No, lo que yo hago no es ilegal. Estos pets son "rescatados". Hay un mercado negro que es donde los alteran genéticamente, la policía mantiene esto en secreto, las mascotas que ellos rescatan las traen aquí para que yo les encuentre dueño, me preguntarás ¿Por qué venderlos?, bueno…es que no pueden valerse por si solos y no podemos dejar que anden por allí ya que la gente del mercado negro es una mafia y quieren tenerlos de nuevo- Terminó por decir.

El español quedó en silencio -¿Y cual es la historia de Lovi?-

-Te lo diré desde el principio. Lovino desde pequeño que es huérfano, junto con un niño que es su hermano, al cual aún no hemos podido rescatar. Cuando eran muy pequeños sus padres fallecieron en un accidente de tránsito, su abuelo decidió criarlos, pero cuando ambos Lovino tenía ocho años su abuelo también murió. Así fueron llevados a un orfanato donde misteriosamente después ambos desaparecieron. ¿Qué sucedió?, fueron secuestrados por esta gente del mercado negro, a los del orfanato no les interesó, ya que para ellos cuantos menos niños tengan mejor- Suspiró con un aire de tristeza.

-No lo sabía, creo que mejor vuelvo a casa con él, dudo que le guste quedarse a solas entonces- Sonrió.

-No, a decir verdad le tiene fobia a eso-

-¿Qué?- Preguntó sorprendido. –Me voy ahora entonces! Adiós, saluda a Gil y a Fran de mi parte!- Dijo mientras corría, pero llegando a la puerta chocó con un hombre grandote.

-¡Lo siento!- Se disculpó levantándose el español.

-No imp'rta- Respondió el rubio.

Después de eso Antonio salió de la tienda yendo hacia su casa.

….

Gilbert se comenzaba a aburrir de tanto estar allí sin hacer nada, en eso comenzó a escuchar la dulce melodía de un piano que surgía de detrás de una de las puertas. La curiosidad le ganó e ingresó a ella. Apenas puso un pie dentro del cuarto recibió semejante sartenazo a la cabeza.

-¡Ouch!- Gritó ante el golpe -¿Quién osa golpear al asombroso Ore-Sama?- Se levantó furioso.

-Yo- Respondió una neko de largo cabello castaño mientras llevaba sus manos hacia su cintura, donde con una de ellas sostenía el sartén con el que había golpeado al alemán.

-Agh… una chica me golpeó- Susurró sobándose.

-¿Podrían hacer menos ruido por favor?- Preguntó otro neko de cabello azabache, parecía ser él quién causaba que aquel instrumento sonara tan hermoso.

-Perdón Roderich- Se disculpó la castaña.

-¿Roderich? ¿Qué tipo de nombre es ese?- El peliblanco comenzó a reír estrepitosamente.

-¡Cállate!- La de ojos verdes estaba lista para darle otro sartenazo pero el otro neko le ordenó que no lo hiciera.

-Elizaveta, no lo hagas- Habló serenamente sin despegar la vista del piano.

-C..como digas- Se sorprendió la del sartén al escuchar esa orden.

-¿Podríamos enterarme de con quién me encuentro hablando ahora?- Preguntó el pianista a el ojirubí.

-Kesesesesese, buena pregunta _señorito_- Enfatizó la última palabra al hablar –Yo soy el awesome Gilbert, kesesese debe ser un honor para ustedes estar ante mi asombrosa presencia- Al terminar de hablar volvió a recibir otro sartenazo.

-¡Auch! ¡Deja de hacer eso!- Volvió a sobarse.

-Eli, compórtate como la dama que eres- Le dijo regañándola.

-Lo siento, pero es irritante- Gruñó.

-Kesesesese, la chica es más hombre que tú- Rió nuevamente.

El austriaco volvió a hacer de nueva una seña a la húngara para que no hiciera nada.

–Mire Señor Gilbert, yo no le he faltado el respeto así que espero ser tratado bien por usted y no siendo insultado, parecía una persona madura pero veo que no- Habló lento y pausadamente Roderich.

-¿Le estás diciendo a Ore-Sama que es un niño?- Se hizo el ofendido.

-Mmm…si quiere verlo de esa forma si- Asintió el pelinegro.

-Bien, señorito, de esta forma acaba de declararme la guerra, kesesesese, te adoptaré como mi mascota y te haré la vida imposible- En esta ocasión su risa fue algo perversa.

-Oh no, no lo harás- Le enfrentó la neko.

-Eli, déjalo, que haga lo que quiera- Si el otro deseaba comprarlo no iba a poder negarse.

-Eso haré, kesesesesesese- Gilbert salió de esa habitación y se dirigió hacia donde estaban Emma, Francis y la nueva mascota de el último nombrado, ya estaban haciendo el papeleo para la compra, o más bien parecía que ya lo habían terminado.

-_Bonjour_ Gil, te estábamos esperando- Le sonrío el francés a su amigo.

-Si- Asintió la belga concordando.

-El asombroso yo quiere comprar un pet, aunque es obvio que gilbird es más awesome- Dijo emocionado mientras el pollito piaba como respuesta.

-¿De verdad? ¿A cuál?- Preguntó Emma curiosa.

-Al tal Roderich o como se llame, al señorito educado que toca el piano- Asentía mientras hablaba sonriente.

-¿A Rode…?- Gran sorpresa se llevó la rubia al recibir esa respuesta. –Bien hagamos el papeleo y será tuyo, pero primero deja que termine de atender al cliente que estaba antes- Emma se giró hacia un rubio alto.

-Listo, señor, su mascota ya es suyo- Comunicó.

-Gracias- Terminó por decir para después irse igual de serio de la tienda seguido por un pequeño neko rubio que saludó a Emma con su mano despidiéndose.

-Me alegra mucho que el negocio esté tan bien- Comentó Francis observando como otro neko era comprado.

-Si- La belga volvió con Gilbert y le entregó el papeleo –Aquí tiene-

-Es mucho, bueno, el Ore-Sama podrá- Se animó tomando el bolígrafo y comenzando a escribir.

-Iré por Rode- Emma se dirigió al cuarto del piano para anunciarle al austriaco que ya llegaba su hora de marchar. –Rode, ya serás comprado, mejor que vayas al mostrador para serte entregado a tu dueño- Le dijo mientras veía a Elizaveta algo triste.

-Claro- El pelinegro asintió acomodándose los lentes, se acercó a la húngara y puso su mano en el hombro de esta para después dedicarle una sonrisa como despedida. -Descuida Eliza, nos volveremos a ver-

-Hasta pronto Rode- La castaña sonrío también para después abrazarse a la belga.

Roderich suspiró y caminó hacia el mostrador tal y como le dijo Emma.

-Tranquila Eli, ya se verán de nuevo preciosa- Acarició los cabellos de la húngara para consolarla.

-Eso espero, ese maldito alemán no será buen dueño- Se mordió el labio de tan solo pensarlo.

-Si lo será, ya lo verás- La belga confiaba en Gilbert, no lo maltrataría, o eso pensaba. –Si quieres puedes venir conmigo ahora así estás unos minutos más con Rode- Ofreció Emma.

-No, estaré bien, mejor voy con los otros al patio- Recuperó la compostura y fue hacia el patio, no debía ser tan dramática.

La rubia regresó con el francés y el alemán que ya la esperaban con todo listo.

-Ya está Emma, kesesese- Dijo Gilbert mientras le picaba una mejilla al austriaco que lo miraba sin poder creer que fuera tan idiota.

La belga rió y guardó los papeles. –Bien, Gilbert solo espero que seas buen dueño y que le des buena música a Rode, él ama la música clásica- Terminó por decir.

-Si, si, lo tendré en cuenta, vamos Francis, Señorito y mascota de Fran que no sé su nombre- Le dio poca importancia y salió por la puerta del local.

-Me llamo Matthew- Respondió el canadiense.

-Ah, ok, Matt, es más corto, sino no lo recordaría- El alemán tomo a el pelinegro y lo levantó como si fuera una bolsa de papas.

-Bájeme- Ordenó el otro europeo.

-No quiero- Siguió su camino con al austriaco sobre su hombro.

-No se peleen- Les dijo Francis riendo ante la escena.

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**Decidí que la primera pareja yuri que incluiré será BélgicaxHungría.**

**En fin….en el próximo cap tal vez halla lemmon.**

**Y otra cosa… ¿Prefieren que Gil sea un amo "tirano" o tan solo un amo…a como es él (Osea algo tonto) o qué tenga un poco de las dos? :3**

**PD: Como ven Su ya adoptó a Fin, en los próximos caps aparecerán el resto de los nekos y parejas, se revelarán los secretos de la mafia, aparición de Feli y mucho más, así que no cambien de canal (?) ok..eso no xD y última aclaración, no haré que Su hablé todo raro D: solo dirá algunas palabras en la forma que siempre lo ponen hablando (Ustedes entienden x'DUu).**


End file.
